Autumn Knight the Female Goren Almost
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: What if there was a female Goren and Goren had to work with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Autumn Knight the Female Goren (Almost) **

**Disclaimer I don't own rights to people or songs.**

**What if: Goren had the perfect parents, loving never divorced. Mom didn't have a mental disease. Goren had a sibling who he had a perfect relationship with, also had nieces and nephews who he was close to. What if Goren was a woman? Ok we won't give him a sex change. But what if he wasn't the smartest detective in the room, and he had to work with the well balanced mirror image of him, and it was a woman? How would it work out? I got this idea from a dream I had. In my dream I was Goren's partner and I drove him crazy, but not in a good way, lol.**

**Intro: NYPD has been hit with the worst flu epidemic in history, 30 of the force is out sick. Wheeler is 8 months pregnant on strict bed rest until after delivery. Autumn Knight 38, is a detective from IAB has been assigned to work with Logan until Wheeler comes back. Logan and Eames have both called in sick with the flu. This has been known to keep the average person out for 2-3 weeks. Ross had no choice to but to partner up Goren and Knight.**

**Monday Morning**

One PP

"How could she do this to me? I have come to work sick before. Now I am being forced to work with a new partner," Goren grumbled looking at Eames' empty chair. "Autumn Knight what kind of name is that?" he thought, he looked at Wheeler's desk where she sat. "Sounds like the name of a cologne or book of poems. She is cute and perky. But perky gets on your nerves after awhile. I wonder how Logan deals with perky. Someone who always smiles all the time. How did she work IAB with that type of personality?"

"Knight, Goren in my office," barked Ross. They both made their way to Ross' office. Knight smiled at Goren. Goren gave one of his forced uneasy grins. "I need you two to report to Valerie Coty-Ratcliff's home. She woke up this morning and found her husband dead in the living room of her 5th Avenue apartment."

"The Valerie Coty-Ratcliff?" asked Knight.

"Yes," said Ross.

"Who is Valerie Coty-Ratcliff?" asked Goren.

"Valerie Coty-Ratcliff' is a direct descendant of Francios Coty the first great perfumer from Paris born in 1873. She runs a multibillion dollar perfume business," said Knight.

Ross and Goren both shared a glance, grin and nod.

"Well you two better get moving," said Ross.

They headed out the door and to the elevators. Goren handed her the keys to the SUV.

"You want me to drive?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" he quizzed.

" Logan never lets me drive," she replied.

"Well guess today is your lucky day," he smirked, and rolled his eyes.

They got into the SUV and she started it up.

"Well hold on 'Big Guy' here we go!" she said.

Goren put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Eames you owe me," he thought.

On the way to the crime scene Knight turns on the radio. "Wastin away again in Margaretville, Searching for my lost shaker of salt, Some people claim that there's a woman to blame, but I know its nobody's fault..." she sings.

"What are you doing?" Goren turns off the radio.

"It's a rule, whoever drives gets control over the radio. That's why Logan doesn't let me drive," she said.

"No radio while working is the rule in this car," he stated.

"Ok, we can talk. So you don't like music? How long you been at major case? How long at NYPD? You married? Dating? Any family?" she asked.

Goren turned the radio back on.

"I don't know the reason. I stayed here all season. Nothin to show but this brand new tattoo. But it's a real beauty, a Mexican cutie. How it got here I haven't a clue," she smiled and kept singing.

They arrived at the crime scene. Knight was only 5'2" so it was hard keeping up with Goren who was 6'4" especially when Goren was purposely walking fast. She started running and almost missed the elevator going up to the penthouse; she tripped and fell right into Goren's chest. The elevator was full; they had to ride all the way to the 30th floor. Music was playing in the elevator and Knight was mad at Goren for making her run, so she decided to embarrass him and the perfect song was playing on the musac.

"Like a virgin, Touched for the very first time. Like a virgin when your heart beats next to mine. Gonna give you all my love, boy. My fear is fading fast. Been saving it all for you, cause only love can last. You're so fine and you're mine. Make me strong, yeah you make me bold .Oh your love thawed out, yeah, your love thawed out, what was scared and cold. Like a virgin touched for the very first time. Like a virgin with your heart beat next to mine..." she was standing right next to him and he was getting angry.

Finally the doors opened to the penthouse. Goren didn't say a word. Knight just smiled.

Officer's snickered, "Here comes the rat squad."

Since Knight worked for IAB she had put away a few cops so she was used to being called a rat. And she was aware of Goren's interaction with Copa and Stoat.

"Oh yes, thanks for the welcome. I feel the love boys," she responded, with a smile.

Goren headed for the body and heard one of the officers whisper to Knight, "Hey I wanted to tell you, you were great Friday," he said.

Goren saw the exchange between the officer and Knight. Knight looked at her feet and blushed. "Thanks, come around again this Friday, I promise an even better performance," she smiled.

The officer looked around to make sure nobody was looking. "Ok I will be there."

Goren shook his head and went back to the body then noticed, Knight was right there with him. "Shouldn't you be talking to the wife or something else?"

"Why? Is there a rule you look at the body, I talk to the wife? I like to look at the body before I talk to the witness. Is that ok with you, Einstein?" she snarked. "He was strangled by the way."

Goren backed off, put his hands up in surrender. "You have a go at it first. I will look around."

Knight started looking at his collar, sniffing the body then she got up. "Ok man, I am done. Your turn."

While Goren gave the body a once over, he noticed Knight was smelling the victim's coat and making notes. She looked through his wallet, and made more notes. Goren went over and smelled the coat, smelled of woman's cologne then looked in the wallet, usual stuff and business cards. Knight was waiting for him to finish.

"You ready to talk to the wife now big guy?" she was tapping her foot.

They went upstairs and the wife was in her bedroom crying. Goren started the conversation.

"Mrs. Ratcliff, we are so sorry for your loss. Tell us what happened," asked Goren.

"Bill was running late from a business dinner, he is a corporate lawyer. So I went to bed. I woke up around 5 am and went downstairs and found him like that," she began to cry.

Knight was looking around her makeup table. Didn't seem like she was paying attention.

"How was your marriage Mrs. Ratcliff?" she asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Were you or he having an affair?" asked Knight.

"NO! How dare you ask that kind of question," she cried.

"Sorry for my hmm partners' bluntness, but we have to ask these kind of questions. Does he have any enemies?" asked Goren.

"I am sure all lawyers have some enemies, but he would never share them with me. He wouldn't want to worry me," she replied.

"Mrs. Radcliff, here is my card. If you think of anything please give me a call," said Goren.

Goren got up to leave and didn't even look to see if Knight followed. He headed for the elevator, got in alone and headed for the SUV.

"Hey Knight! Your princess has left the building," one of the officers laughed.

"Yeah that's ok, Bigfoot isn't going anywhere. I got the keys," she smiled, as she walked slowly to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Autumn walked out the building with the keys in her hands. Goren stood with his back against the SUV and his binder across his chest. She used the automatic door lock to unlock the door so he could get into the car. He sat in silence as she took her time getting into the vehicle. **

"**So what do you think?" she asked. "You want to share your thoughts first?" **

**He thought a moment. He really didn't have much to go on yet. He was hoping to get more clues after Rodgers completed the autopsy. "No, ladies first," he responded. **

"**Well obviously she is lying," she said. **

"**Obviously?" **

"**Well yeah! Did you see her? What woman does her hair and makeup after finding her husband dead?" asked Knight. **

"**Maybe she went to bed with her makeup still on?" suggested Goren. **

"**I am not sure she went to bed. The bed was messed up but the pillows weren't used. They were still fluffy, and no makeup stains on the pillows. Also she lied about the affairs." **

"**How do you know that?" **

"**The lipstick for one. Bill had two shades of lipstick on his collar, one was his wife's shade and the other must have been from another woman's." **

"**They looked the same to me," said Goren. **

"**Well to a man they would, but trust me they were slightly different," she said. "Also on his coat was another woman's perfume which was ****_Lolita Lempicka. _****Tha****t ****scent is not made by Valerie Coty-Ratcliff's company. Valerie wears **_**Omnia.**_** So her husband was seeing another woman. My guess is Tina Morrison." **

"**Ok, how do you know that?" Goren was getting aggravated, how did he miss all this ****information?**

"**In his wallet there was a worn business card for an interior decorator, Miss Tina Morrison. Valerie wouldn't let her husband, ****a corporate lawyer, hire**** an interior decorator. No woman would. She was doing something else for him. And Valeria was seeing someone else too. Someone with the initials JL." **

**Goren didn't even speak; he just waved his hand for her to continue. **

"**On her dresser was a handkerchief with the initials JL with mascara on it. I figure, Bill came home early found Valerie with JL she tried to tell him it was nothing, got her lipstick on Bill, but saw Bill had another woman's lipstick on him, they fought, then JL probably killed Bill. Then while JL cleaned things up Valerie cleaned and fixed herself ****up, waited**** till morning and called the cops," finished Knight. **

**Goren just sat and looked at her with wonder. "Well guess we need to find out ****who JL**** is and talk to Tina Morrison," added Goren. **

"**JL is probably a personal trainer. ****Young, handsome, usuall****y what an older business woman would go for. Something easily ****accessible****," she added. **

"**You know this from experience?" asked Goren. **

"**No, from watching Columbo," smiled Knight. "You have anything to add?" **

"**Nope," said Goren. **

**Knight turned on the radio. "And isn't it ironic...****don't you think?**** It's like rain on your wedding day. It's a free ride when you've already paid. It's the good advice that you just didn't take and who would've thought, it figures. Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you. When you think everything's okay and everything's going right and life has a funny way of helping you out when, you think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face..." she sang. **

**They arrived at One PP to locate information on Tina Morrison and JL. Knight did a search on personal trainers and found Justin Landers. She called the gym he worked at to see when Mrs. Coty-Ratcliff's next appointment was and they told her it was for tomorrow at 9am. She smiled at Goren who rolled his eyes. "I never thought in a million years she would be right," he thought. They also got Tina Morrison's address. Goren grabbed the keys to the SUV, she sang well but he couldn't take it anymore, might as well take out his frustration on the road. They headed for the gym. Knight's cell phone rang. **

"**Knight...really...Ok thanks." **

"**Who was that?" asked Goren. **

"**The M.E****. Seems**** Mr. Bill had gonorrhea," smiled Knight. "Something we will need to inform ****Miss Tina and the wife about****." **

**They arrived at the gym. Knight got ****ready - she**** figured she would have to run after Goren again. But he waited for her. They arrived at the front desk. **

"**Detectives Knight and Goren. We need to speak to Mrs. Coty-Ratcliff's trainer, Justin Landers," said Goren. **

"**He is in the men's locker room," said the pretty blonde receptionist. **

"**Maybe I should go talk to him and you wait out here?" said Goren. **

"**Why, I have seen naked men before," ****she said as she walked**** to the men's locker room. **

**There were men in different levels of dress and undress. Some grabbed towels and some just didn't care. They saw a pretty woman and didn't care if she saw them naked. Most of them whistled at Autumn. Goren walked behind her. She didn't seem embarrassed but he did. **

"**It's ok ****guys, we**** are detectives. Looking for Justin Landers," she announced. **

"**I'm Justin Lander's sweetie," said a man from the back wall, who wasn't afraid to be seen naked. He was really proud to be seen. **

"**Uh, maybe**** we should wait outside till you have time to get dressed," suggested Goren. **

"**Why? We**** are all adults here," he smiled eyeing Knight, as he looked her over up and down. **

"**If it doesn't bother you it doesn't bother me. You seen one you seen them all," she commented. "So how long have you been sleeping with Mrs. Ratcliff?" **

"**What?" he coughed. **

"**I just love when people try to lie. They always answer a question with a question. ****It ****gives them time to think of another lie," she smiled and looked at Goren. Who nodded in agreement. "You probably were sleeping with Tina Morrison too." **

"**Who?" **

"**There you go again," she laughs. She walks up close to him. "Delicious," she said. **

"**Like what you see?" he smiled. **

"**Oh, no. That's the scent you're wearing. Delicious the new scent that's not even released by Ratcliff yet. She must think you're special to let you have it. Oh and I wouldn't touch you or your member with a ten foot pole. I hate to be the one to tell you but you have gonorrhea. Better get it checked out. One of your testicles is larger and redder than the other. Don't leave town," she waved and smiled then walked out the locker room. Goren followed. **

"**How did you know?" he asked. **

"**About the cologne or gonorrhea?" asked Knight. **

"**Both," said Goren. **

"**Well my sister works at Macy's she is always bringing me samples of perfume so I get to try and smell all the different brands. The gonorrhea, I was a medic in the Army, so I have seen every venereal disease known to man. When the guys would come back from leave, well need I say more," she smiled. **

**Goren was becoming impressed with Autumn Knight. But now he knew how Eames felt. Knight was almost handling this investigation by herself. But she was doing a great job. **

"**Knight, let me question Morrison," said Goren. **

"**Sure, ok," said Knight. **

**Goren drove to Morrison's office. The security guard smiled when he saw Knight. **

"**You were great Friday night," he said. **

"**Aw, thanks," she said bashfully. **

"**Come back this Friday, I promise it will even be better," she winked. **

**Goren and Knight got into the elevator. **

**Goren turned to Knight. "What's up with the Friday night thing? I thought you were dating the cop at the crime scene since he was being so secretive, but now this guy," asked Goren. **

**Autumn laughed, "No he was being quiet, because he didn't want his friends to know he was talking to 'The Rat". On Friday's I sing at ****Antonio's. It's**** an Italian Restaurant in Queens. I am buying a house, so to earn extra money, I sing there on Friday nights." **

"**Oh, that place any good?" asked Goren. **

"**If you love Italian food, they make the best veal parmesan in NYC," she said. **

**The elevator ****opened. They**** walked down the hall to Miss Morrison's office and knocked on the door. **

"**Come on in," she said. **

**Miss Tina Morrison was ****5'10" with long**** black hair, blue eyes, wearing a tight, short, red dress with plunging neckline. **

"**How can I help you?" she said looking right at ****Goren, ignoring**** Knight. **

**Knight took the cue and just sat and watched the show. **

"**Hi, Miss Morrison I am Detective Goren and this is Detective Knight," smiled Goren, Knight waved but she didn't notice. **

"**Oh please Detective call me Tina," she reached for his hand and held it. "Please sit down." She showed him the chair in front of her desk and she sat on her desk and crossed her leg so that her knees were at his eye level. "So what can I do for you?" **

"**Uh, Tina. Mr. William Ratcliff was killed last night, we understand you did some work for him?" asked Goren. **

"**Oh my God? How did he die? I did some decorating for him." **

"**He was strangled in his home. When was the last time you saw him?" asked Goren. **

"**I haven't seen him since I decorated his home three months ago," she said. **

**Knight coughed. She got up and whispered in Goren's ear. **

"**You sure you didn't see him last ****night?**** Your perfume smells wonderful. What is it called?" **

"**Lolita Lempicka," she smirked Knight.**

"**Well it was all over his coat last night. Also when was the last time you were with Justin Landers? He is your personal trainer isn't he?" asked Goren. **

"**Yes he is, but I don't understand? Maybe I need a lawyer?" she said. **

"**For sure you need a ****doctor,"**** said Knight. **

"**Don't leave town Tina," said Goren. **

**Knight and Goren both left. **

"**Wow that was great! You were wonderful!" said Knight. **

"**That was good, glad you told me to ask her about the perfume and the trainer. We make a great team," replied Goren. **

"**Well did Justin, Valerie or Tina do it? asked Knight. **

"**We need to bring them all in," said Goren. **

**Back at One PP. **

**Knight decided to take on Mrs. Ratcliff in the interrogation room. **

"**I don't understand why I am being brought in when my husband has just been murdered?" cried Valerie Coty-Ratcliff. **

**Knight handed her a box of tissues and sat across from her. Goren and Ross watched from the observation room. **

"**I am so sorry Valerie. May I call you Valerie?" **

"**Sure Detective." **

"**Call me Autumn." **

"**Interesting name for a Detective," she commented. **

"**My parents were hippies. Don't even ask my middle name," she smiled. **

**Mrs. Ratcliff began to relax. **

"**I am sorry to inform you we found out your husband was having an affair." Autumn reached for Valerie's hand and held it to show support and understanding. "Also he had gonorrhea." **

**She looked shocked. **

"**I know it's horrible your husband cheats on you then brings home a ****sexually**** transmitted disease. I totally ****understand. **** I would want to kill him too. I have been cheated on before. I can tell you I have thought about it many times," said Autumn. "Have you been checked?" **

"**Uh, well, I have been treated but..." **

"**You didn't get it from your husband did you? You got it from Justin, you and your husband haven't been having sex in a long ****time,**** isn't that right? Oh, I understand. He was busy with his job, you busy with yours. Oh Hun, I have been there. They get so wrapped up with their work they forget about us, what are we to do? Women like us we need attention. When we hit our 40's we reach our sexual peak. They hit theirs at 18. We are just on different wave lengths. You had no other choice but to go out and get a lover, a younger lover." Autumn patted Valerie's hand and smiled. **

**Goren and Ross ****shared an**** uneasy glance. **

"**Yes, I had no other choice. He was ignoring me. I needed love and attention Justin was giving that to me," she explained. **

"**But then you found out about Tina Morrison, he wasn't just busy with work, he was busy with her, that hussy. Wow what a piece of work she is. I saw her, with her plunging necklines and short skirts. She gives women a bad name. Like she could decorate anything. My partner and I went to see her; she totally ignored me and hit on him. She had no self respect. A low class tramp that's what she is. You must have been furious when you found out she seduced Justin. How dare she take your husband and your lover? That bitch! I would have wanted to strangle her too. I am surprised you didn't kill all three of them. Justin would sleep with anything that had a pulse. Tell me was he there when it happened, or was it just you? It's ok dear, just let it all out." suggested Knight empathetically. **

"**No, it was just me, Justin came by after. When Bill got home I smelled her on him. I got furious because I had smelled her on Justin too. I was so angry at her and took it out on him. He fell asleep on the sofa and I took the belt off my robe and strangled him with it. After it was over, I called Justin he came over and told me what to do. He said to wait till morning till I calmed down to call the police. You smell so wonderful what is that ****you're**** wearing?" **

"_**Classique **_**it's your's, I love it. But ****you're**** under arrest Valerie," said Knight. **

**Ross and Goren met Knight in the hall after Valerie was taken away. **

"**Great work Detectives. Has to be a record you solved the case in one day!" said Ross. **

"**Well Captain when you have a great partner things fall into place," said Knight. **

"**Knight?" asked Goren.**

"**What?" **

"**What is your middle name?" he asked. **

"**Oh geez, it's Marigold," she frowned. **

"**That's very pretty," he said. **

"**Yeah right," she laughed. **

**Knight and Goren finished the paperwork and both went home. **

**Tuesday **

**One PP. **

**Goren arrived to work. Eames was at her desk. **

"**Why you back so soon?" asked Goren. **

"**Thought you would be glad to have me back?" said Eames. "Turned out it was just a stomach virus and not the ****flu. ****I am feeling better." **

"**Oh," said Goren sadly. **

"**Geez Bobby, next time I will try and be sicker." **

"**No, I'm glad you're ok. Looks like Logan is back too." **

"**Come on Logan, Goren let me drive." Knight winked at Goren as they passed his desk. **

**Goren smiled. **

**The week was busy and it was Friday before they knew it. **

"**So what you got planned for the weekend Bobby?" asked Eames. **

"**Think I am going to try out this restaurant in Queens tonight called Antonio's. I heard they have great music and the best veal parmesan." **

"**Hmm, got a hot date?" **

"**Maybe if I get lucky." he smiled. **

**The End **


End file.
